<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curious Boy by RottenLetters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160338">Curious Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters'>RottenLetters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Facebook Request [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Pre-Relationship, platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco siempre había sido un chico curioso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Facebook Request [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curious Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Como es costumbre de mi parte, suelo preguntar en mi facebook si alguien quiere que escriba una cosita para ellos, y esta vez realmente me han pedido algo que no esperaba ni de lejos, menos aún escribir algo así, pero estoy feliz y de verdad me gustó el resultado, espero que disfrutes de la lectura Aoi~</p><p>Historia no beteada.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco siempre había sido un chico curioso; sí le preguntarán a su madre ella probablemente habría dedicado un montón de tiempo a hablar orgullosa del pequeño niño brillante que era, y la forma en la que siempre aprendía todas sus lecciones fácilmente, su padre habría dicho que era un Malfoy y que era justamente lo que se esperaba de él; pero si le preguntaran a Severus él simplemente habría dicho que era un chico curioso, y que sus deseos de saber absolutamente todo lo que pudiera sobre las cosas que le interesaban no era nada que elogiar, después de todo siempre tenía que ser él quien se encargara de salvarlo de cuanto problema conseguía meterse desde que estaba en el colegio.</p><p>Y la verdad era que Draco podía entender a qué se refería Severus con eso.</p><p>Sentado en la biblioteca mientras —se suponía— hacía sus deberes, sus ojos iban una y otra vez a la delicada figura de Luna Lovegood recargada en una de las estanterías mientras leía una revista de cabeza. Conocía la revista, y aunque no lo admitiría jamás había leído más de alguna edición ¿cómo podía alguien ignorar una revista que hablaba de cosas que nadie más, en ningún lugar mencionaba? Había veces que lo que todos consideraban una locura no lo era del todo.</p><p>Draco muerde su pluma, y sacude la cabeza antes de volver a mirar su pergamino en blanco. Tiene que entregar un ensayo de un metro sobre las propiedades de la valeriana en las pociones preparadas con base de veneno de runespoor al día siguiente, pero escuchar en medio del silencio de la biblioteca como da la vuelta a una página lo obliga a levantar la mirada.</p><p>No puede evitarlo. Su mirada se pierde en la forma en que frunce el ceño y en su dedo enrollándose en un mechón de su brillante cabello rubio, luego simplemente no puede alejar sus ojos de sus labios que se mueven formando palabras inaudibles, son rosados y brillantes, y puede notar como el labio inferior es bastante más grueso que el inferior… Le toma un par de segundos darse cuenta que ha dejado de leer, y cuando levanta la mirada ella está viéndolo fijamente.</p><p>No está seguro de porqué, pero sus mejillas se encienden con un rubor rojo que le quema hasta la nuca. Ni siquiera se detiene a cerrar el bote de tinta correctamente, simplemente echa todo dentro de su mochila y sale corriendo de la biblioteca.</p><p>Entiende perfectamente porque Severus siempre se está quejando de todos los problemas que da su curiosidad, él mismo está bastante seguro se ha metido en uno muy grande.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No suelo escribir hetero -?- Hace muchos años que deje de escribir hetero xD así que sí, es muy probable sea raro, pero debo de admitir que me gustaron~ De verdad me gustaron ellos y ahora quiero escribir un poco más en algún momento~ En todo caso espero que lo disfrutara, si no, con que la persona que ha pedido la historia la disfrutara un poco me doy por bien servida~<br/>Gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar~<br/>Besitos~ baibai~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>